La Métamorphose
by Master of Mad
Summary: Kimblee disparu, Greed envoie à sa recherche Martel, qui ramène le chaton perdu au Devil's Nest. Face à un Kimblee inoffensif, Greed se permet d'être moqueur... INACHEVEE
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Master of Mad

**résumé: **Mais où a bien pu passer ce satané alchimiste Ecarlate? Sur ordre du boss Greed,  
Martel part bien malgré elle à sa recherche, et on le découvre étrangemment changé. Mais que s'est-il passé? (personnages principaux: Kimblee, Greed, Martel)

**disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (à mon grand regret) et je ne me fais absolumment pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic.

**couple:** Heu je ne sais pas trop, mais j'opterais sans doute pour un Greed/Kim Alors avis à ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoï (relations homosexuelles) vous pouvez encore fuir!

**note: **Je tenais à remercier Kyuriane, qui m'a corrigé  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1: Une bien étrange sortie**

Aie Aie. Sa tête le faisait horriblemment souffrir, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il se redressa parmis des débris et divers décombres. Il tâta alors son crâne avec précaution, mais ne décela rien, ni bosses ni une quelconque coupure qui aurait pu être à l'origine de ce mal. Aurait-il trop bu? C'était possible, bien que ce ne soit pas son genre. Non, son truc à lui, c'était les explosions. Peut-être avait-il d'ailleurs fait exploser un mur et des pans de celui ci se détachant l'avaient assommé.

Ca avait failli lui arriver une fois. Il y avait cependant quelque chose qui clochait, mais impossible, -du moins pour l'instant- de déterminer quoi. Il contempla distraitemment ce qui l'entourait, mais ne distingua que des ormbres indistinctes dans l'obscurité de la pièce ou il se trouvait.

Soudain, il entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient apparemment de l'endroit ou il se tenait. Elles lui semblaient familières, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir à qui elles appartenaient. Cependant, une voix de femme se détachait nettemment au milieu des cris et des hurlemments.

- Kimblee ! Mais ou est passé cet imbécile? Kimblee! Bordel, il est parti pisser ou quoi?  
Kimblee...Ca aussi ça lui rappellait vaguemment quelque chose...Kimblee..."Il semblerait bien que ça soit moi..."

Martel émit un grognemment étouffé. Où pouvait être ce satané Alchimiste Ecarlate? Il était soi-disant juste parti faire un tour,"tu parles, songea-t-elle il a préféré aller s'amuser à faire exploser tout ce qui croise son chemin...En attendant, on a besoin de lui pour la suite...si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je me passerais volontiers de sa présence mais bon, c'est pas moi qui décide...Quand même, me demande bien ce que m'sieur Greed lui trouve. "Intéressant" oui ça c'est sûr, surtout si on aime les psychopathes!

Il m'énerveee ce type! GRRR Toujours à se la jouer, et en plus il nous méprise! Avec un peu de chance, il nous trahira à la première occasion ! Bon je devrais arrêter de penser à ça, et plus vite je le retrouverai, plus vite ça sera fini !"

Elle contina à suivre le couloir, qui bifurqua à droite. Elle s'immobilisa alors un court moment, vérifiant rapidemment qu'il n'y avait aucun piège tendu en travers de sa route. Martel découvrit alors une porte à sa gauche. N'entendant aucun son, elle l'enfonça d'un violent coup de pied.

L'endroit où elle avait atterri était sombre, on ne voyait presque rien. La femme-serpent décida d'avancer prudemment, d'autant plus que des débris gênaient sa progression.

-Aie Aie, ma tête...

Elle se raidit brusquemment, les muscles contractés, prête à frapper. Puis elle se calma: cette voix appartenait à l'alchimiste qu'elle cherchait! Elle semblait moins grave, un peu plus enfantine, mais il avait peut-être fini par se prendre des pierres dans la gueule à force de tout exploser. A cette pensée, la jeune femme sourit joyeusemment. Elle finit par s'approcher de la source du bruit, malgré son dégoût pour l'homme qui devait se trouver là. Elle appella alors plus doucemment:

- Kimblee? C'est toi?  
-Oui je suis là...Martel? répondit-il  
-Oh, on dirait que tu as retenu mon prénom! Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche! Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?  
-...Je ne me souviens pas... Il s'avança mais trébucha dans les gravats et finit par tomber, les pieds dans ce qui ressemblait fortemment à du tissu..

Des vêtemments peut-être? Martel retint à grand-peine un fou rire, mais il fallait bien avouer que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'Ecarlate se cassait la figure. Parvenue à sa hauteur, elle s'assit alors pour l'aider à se relever. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était nu comme au jour de sa naissance! Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour se retrouver ainsi? Et puis autre chose étrange, lui qui faisait d'ordinaire une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, semblait maintenant beucoup plus petit.

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda -t-il d'une voix agacée, sentant son regard posé sur lui.  
-Hé bien tout d'abord, tu es completemment nu, et en plus on dirait bien que tu as rétréçi expliqua Martel avec un grand sourire (enfin elle aurait sourit si elle n'avait pas craint de se voir éparpillée dans toute la pièce)

Kimblee se rendant enfin compte de sa nudité, décida de récuperer les vêtemments qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux siens. Il réalisa alors qu'ils étaient bien trop grands pour lui mais il ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure.

A vrai dire pour l'instant il s'en fichait royalemment, mais en revanche n'appréciait guère les reflexions un peu trop impertinentes de la chimère. Il voulait lui faire juste exploser un doigt, mais il remarqua alors que les cercles de transmutation habituellemment présents sur ses paumes avaient disparu, ce qui l'ennuya profondément Même plus que ça. Cela l'énervait, malheureusement il n'était aucunemment en mesure d'exprimer sa colère en explosant quoi que ce soit.

Il contemplait toujours ses mains lorsque Martel reprit la parole, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions (enfin, plus vraisemblablement ses envies de meurtres) :

- Bon, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, suis-moi! Et la jeune femme sortit de la salle en courant, ne laissant pas d'autre choix à l'Alchimiste que de la suivre, ce qu'il s'empressa tant bien que mal de faire. En effet son pantalon ne cessait de glisser sur ses hanches, le gênant ainsi pour courir. Notre ami l'Ecarlate manqua tomber plusieurs fois (beaucoups trop à son avis), tandis que Martel poursuivait son chemin sans se soucier des difficultés qu'avait le brun.

"Qu'il se débrouille, après tout c'est pas mon problème, le patron m'a juste demandé de le ramener pas vrai?" A ce souvenir elle ébaucha un léger sourire.

Greed était tranquillement assis dans un canapé en cuir noir, lorsque Dorchet était venu le voir.

- Maître Greed...je crois qu'on a un problème... avait-il commencé  
- Vous ne pouvez jamais régler vos problèmes seuls? Vous n'êtes plus des gamins, non? (bon sang, qui m'a fichu une équipe pareille ?) avait répliqué alors "le patron", un poil énervé alors qu'auparavant il sirotait une bonne bière.  
"On peut jamais avoir la paix ..."semblait-il penser, soupirant.  
- Hé bien malheureusement, ça nous concerne tous.  
- Ah oui? Explique-moi le problème, alors! Et en vitesse. L'homoncule avait froncé alors les soucils en entendant les paroles de Dorchet.  
Comment ça, ce crétin d'Alchimiste avait disparu ! Il fallait le retrouver le plus rapidemment possible, qui sait à quoi s'était-il livré? Peut-être s'était-il fait prendre par la police, même s'ils doutaient qu'il soit assez stupide pour cela. Greed avait alors dépêché ses meilleurs agents dehors (hors du Devil's Nest quoi) pour retrouver l'Ecarlate.

"Mission acomplie, murmura alors la chimère en sortant à l'air libre. Elle se retourna alors vers Kimblee, qui la regardait d'un air perplexe.  
-Mission accomplie...? répéta-t-il, l'air intrigué. Elle se permit un petit sourire, qui tenait davantage du rictus.  
- Oh, cherche pas à comprendre, répliqua Martel, ravie de pouvoir le narguer ne serait ce qu'un petit peu. Il la fixa, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Elle l'observa plus attentivemment dans la clarté de la lune, qui jettait sur eux sa lumière blafarde. Il en profita pour s'assoir, fatigué de devoir lutter avec son pantalon. Martel détailla alors notre cher ex-alchimiste d'état Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle.

Tout comme ses yeux dorés qui brillaient dans les ténèbres, renvoyant l'éclat de la lune, avec encore cette lueur étrange, mais désormais moins présente. Les traits de son visage avaient en revanche changé. Ils semblaient plus fins, moins durs, ce qui lui donnait un air plus jeune, mais Martel ne pouvait en jurer avec cette lumière.Sa taille avait elle ausi subit des changemments. Il avait bien perdu vingt cetimmètres. Quant à sa silhouette, elle était plus mince, lui donnant un aspect plus fluet, presque fragile, que renforçait les cheveux qui lui recouvraient le visage, en de longues mèches noires comme de l'encre.

Il flottait dans ses vêtemments, ce qui était assez comique, par contraste avec son apparence et son attitude habituelle. Kimblee régla le problème de ses cheveux qui l'empêchait de voir correctemment en les nattant, pendant que Martel s'étirait en réprimant à grand-peine un bâillemment. Il se releva puis interpella la chimère, qui faisait craquer sa nuque.

- Tu pourrais me dire ce que c'était cette mission? demanda -t-il. La blonde fit alors volte face et répondt d'un air faussemment ennuyé  
-Hum je ne sais pas... De toute façon, ce n'est pas bien important, finit-elle. Maintenant il serait temps de rentrer.

Il hocha la tête, se sentant soudain épuisé. La jeune femme s'élança donc, suivie de près par Kimblee.  
Ils partirent alors, se dirigeant vers le Devil's Nest.

0

0

Sans doute Kimblee est un peu bizzare car pas trop méchant ici, mais que les sadiques se rassurent, ce ne sera certainemment pas le cas par la suite!

A la prochaine!


	2. De retour

**Résumé: **Martel a ramené le "chaton perdu" au Devil's Nest. Face à un Kimblee inoffensif, Greed se permet d'être moqueur...Cependant l'alchimiste ne souhaite pour l'instant qu'une chose: retrouver ses précieux cercles qui lui permettent de tout faire sauter.  
(personnages principaux: Kimblee, Greed, Martel)

**disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (à mon grand regret) et je ne me fais absolumment pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic.

**couple:** Gree /Kimblee. (et oui! X3) Quelques allusions en ce qui concerne Martel ;)  
Alors avis à ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoï (relations homosexuelles) vous pouvez encore fuir!

**Note:** Alléluia, vos prières ont été entendues! Bref, trêves de plaisanteries, je m'excuse sincèrement pour mon manque d'avancement sur cette fic. Rassurez vous, je compte bien la terminer cependant. Et je remercie les lecteurs qui me font part de leurs avis, pleins de gros bisous! (le chapitre suivant se fera moins attendre, heureusement).

**Chapitre 2:**

"Voilà ce que vous cherchiez m'sieur Greed fit la chimère d'un air désinvolte, désignant de son pouce l'alchimiste derrière elle.  
Greed ouvrit de grands yeux, et se passa la main sur le visage, l'air mi désesperé mi excédé.  
-Tu peux m'expliquer, Martel pourquoi tu ramène ICI un gamin?  
Celle ci le regarda, étonnée, puis contempla Kimblee qui épuisé par la cavalcade, reprenait son souffle un peu plus loin. Dans la faible lumière que procuraient les vielles lampes du Devil's Nest, à peine plus forte que celle de la nuit, elle détailla plus attentivement celui qu'elle avait ramené tel un vulgaire livreur.

C'est vrai qu'il a diminué en volume, se fit-elle la réfléxion. Bon sang, il ressemble à un gosse!  
-J'aimerais des explications Martel, reprit l'homoncule.  
La femme serpent eut un large sourire:  
-Je ne crois pas que l'appellation de gosse convienne à Kimblee. Greed plissa les yeux et fit la moue, l'air dubitatif.  
-Et comment peux tu en être aussi sûre?  
-Je ne sais pas trop...Elle chercha un court instant puis décréta: Je le sais, c'est tout. C'est sans doute lié à son odeur, qui est resté la même. Un mélange de poudre et de sang...Dorchet pourra vous le confirmer. Elle ne précisa pas que les sensations qu'elle éprouvait à son contact étaient tout aussi semblables, bien que ce changement d'apparence les aient quelque peu atténuées.

D'ordinaire en effet, elle ressentait une certaine peur ou plutôt de l'apréhension. La même qu'on pouvait éprouver face à une créature dangereuse...à un prédateur. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle les chimères, possédant comme chacun sait des caractéristiques animales tel des sens surdéveloppés par rapport à un simple humain, l'évitait.  
Instinctivement, ils sentaient que l'ex alchimiste d'état faisait partie des prédateurs. De plus, son caractère imprévisible, tout comme son goût pour les explosions les maintenaient à bonne distance.

Greed était bien le seul à ne pas le craindre. De toute manière, il pouvait bien exploser encore et toujours, il se reconstituerait tout aussi indéfiniment. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas encore arrivé, l'homonocule sachant éviter ce genre de confrontation. Il était assez diplomate et rusé pour lui proposer d'autres perspectives plus intéressantes.

En fait, tant que l'alchimiste s'amusait parmis eux, il n'avait pas grand chose à craindre de sa part.

Greed hocha la tête aux dires de Martel, puis se leva, abandonnant à regret le confortable canapé de cuir. Il se dirigea vers l'Ecarlate et l'apostropha sans plus de cérémonie:  
- Alors Kimblee, comment ça va? Ce dernier leva ses yeux dorés sur son interlocuteur, maintenant réduit à deux simples fentes sur son visage. Il n'avait pas l'air très content, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
-J'irais beaucoup mieux si ces fichus cercles de transmutation n'avaient pas disparu, répliqua-t-il rageur au brun, lui présentant ses paumes désormais vierges de tout symbole.

Cela explique pourquoi rien n'a encore explosé...songea Greed, à peine cynique.  
- Eh bien, c'est étrange en effet. C'est sans doute lié au fait que tu paraisses si jeune. La personne concernée haussa un sourcil Comment ça jeune?  
-Et tu flottes dans tes vêtements, ajouta l'homononcule. Martel pourrait peut être te prêter de quoi te vêtir, c'est la plus petite finit-il avec un sourire goguenard.-Quoi?? fit cette dernière, subitement plus intéressé par la tournure qu'avait prit la conversation.  
Quant à Kimblee, il semblait véritablement regretter de tout son être ses cercles d'alchimie.  
-Je ne vais quand même pas lui passer mes fringues! Pas à _lui_ ! s'offusqua la jeune femme, appuyant avec mépris sur le dernier mot de la phrase qu'elle avait presque sifflé.

Greed leva les yeux au ciel, vaguement amusé par la réaction colérique de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha de Kimblee d'un pas que l'on pouvait qualifier de guilleret, -même si tout le monde s'accordera à dire que venant de sa part, l'effet était quelque peu déconcertant- et tenta de rajuster les vêtements de celui-ci.  
-Définitivement, ils sont trop grands, affirma l'homme. Quelqu'un sait-il coudre ici? s'interogea-t-il tout en parcourant l'assemblée du regard, qui faisait de son mieux pour paraître détaché, de peur qu'une possible corvée de tombe malencontreusement sur l'un de ses membres.  
- Non bien sûr, conclut-il avec un léger sourire narquois. Il prit alors une mine navrée en se tournant vers la jolie chimère qui boudait.  
-Je crois que tu n'as guère le choix, ma douce Martel. Cette dernière s'empourpra violemment tout en maugréant quelque chose comme "espèce de manipulateur".  
-J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, non? fit l'alchimiste avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Il semblait sur le point de se saisir du premier objet qui lui tomberait sous la main pour appuyer ses paroles (ou plutôt ses menaces, en l'occurrence).- Oh mais je ne force personne, répliqua Greed avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Il eut un large sourire et ajouta, l'air de rien: Si tu tiens à être ridicule, à ton aise.  
Si un regard avait pu tuer, Greed serait déjà six pieds sous terre sous celui, assassin de son alchimiste "favori". Le brun aux yeux dorés sembla prendre quelques faits en considération, puis interpella la femme-serpent, qui s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux  
Comprenant qu'il n'était pas franchement en position de force, contrairement à ses habitudes, il prit le parti de remettre ses pulsions peu amicales au placard.

- Martel, pourrais tu me prêter des habits? s'adressa-t-il à la femme, une fois n'est pas coutume, de manière civilisée. Comme quoi tout était du domaine du possible, s'étonna Greed. Qui sait, peut être que demain Envy lui proposerait d'aller boire un thé en compagnie du full metal.  
La mâchoire de l'intéressé manqua de se décrocher sous le choc, ce qui aurait été fort peu élégant, mais du domaine du possible étant donné sa nature. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule de ses petits camarades, qui étaient tout aussi stupéfaits. cependant, malgré leur envie de faire une remarque, ils décidèrent de s'abstenir. Sage décision.

-Alors? s'impatientait Kimblee. La jeune femme l'invita à la suivre d'un geste de la main. Son visage exprimait sans grande retenue la joie et l'amusement que lui procurait le comportement de l'ex alchimiste d'Etat.

Pour un peu, il aurait presque dit "s'il te plait" songeat-elle avec délectation. Il ne fallait tout de même pas se méprendre sur les pensées de la chimère. Elle ne s'éxtasiait nullement de la soudaine politesse du jeune homme, mais devinait avec un plaisir certain les efforts qu'il avait dû consentir pour lui parler ainsi.

Elle se rendit donc à sa chambre, Kimblee à sa suite. Arrivée devant, elle l'invita à entrer sans plus de cérémonie et s'empressa de sortir du placard branlant quelques vêtements qui pourrait lui convenir. Après quelques brefs instants de recherches, elle lui tendit un simple marcel noir, puis un jean tout aussi lumineux, en espérant vaguement que ces habits pouvaient lui plaire plus ou moins.

Il s'en empara sans un mot et se débarrassa sans gêne de ce qu'il portait devant une Martel éberluée.  
- Hey, tu pourrais te changer ailleurs, s'exclama-t-elle tout en glissant un regard appréciateur à la peau nue de son torse. La pensée fugace que cette vue devait être encore plus appréciable lorsqu'il avait son apparence normale lui traversa l'esprit. Pour sa santé mentale, elle décida de la chasser bien vite. Bon sang, si je me met à fantasmer comme une adolescente sur un gamin, c'est de pire en pire!! se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement.  
-Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça, répondit-il d'une voix froide, tout en esquissant un mince sourire narquois.Martel rougit puis lui tourna vivement le dos, faisant mine de se replonger dans la contemplation de son placard à moitié défoncé. Elle décida de chercher simplement un pull, de toute façon elle doutait qu'une de ses paires de chaussures puissent lui aller.

Pendant ce temps, l'écarlate enfila rapidement ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Ca lui allait plutôt bien, pensa-t-il en voyant l'air ahuri de Martel devant un tel résultat, qui devait sans aucun doute surpasser ses attentes.  
-Tu peux les garder, fit elle, visiblement écoeuré que cela lui sied autant. Il la remercia d'un singe de tête et retourna dans ce qui servait de salon, ou salle de détente.

Greed en l'apercevant eu un sifflement admiratif. Kimblee le rejoignit, faisant grand effet dans cette tenue qui soulignait la finesse de sa taille et des muscles déliés. Et il fallait avouer que le jean laissait deviner ses fesses de manière fort intéressante...  
- Et bien Kimblee, je ne te savais pas si raffiné! Celui ci émit un grognement significatif. Bon, trêves de plaisanteries, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ton espèce de rajeunissement soudain?  
-Comment ça? répliqua simplement le brun, tout en haussant un sourcil.

Pour toute réponse, l'homononcule l'entraîna devant le miroir ébréché qui trônait encore devant l'un des lavabos des toilettes. Kimblee jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet puis fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à ses seize ans environ...L'alchimiste n'avait jamais été du genre à s'admirer dans les miroirs.

- Je me suis réveillé comme ça. expliqua-t-il sobrement à un Greed consterné.Ne se souvenait-il de rien? Sans le moindre indice, ils auraient du mal à trouver la cause de ce brusque rajeunissement et à y remédier.  
Plongé dans ses pensées, l'homme ne prêta tout d'abord pas attention aux bruits de verre brisé.  
Kimblee ramassa ces derniers avec assez de précaution pour ne pas se couper les doigts. Il commença par contre à s'entailler les paumes avec, dans le but de reconstituer ses précieux cercles de transmutation.  
Heureusement, le brun s'en aperçut et lui arracha des mains sans cérémonie, puis le prenant par les épaules, il s'écria:

- Mais t'es encore plus taré que je ne pensais ma parole! T'as pas la capacité de régénerer, pauvre abruti!  
-Je voulais juste refaire mes marques, répondit Kimblee d'un air ennuyé, pas franchement impressionné. Greed leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.  
- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas utiliser tes mains pendant une bonne semaine au bas mot, continue comme ça. Avec un peu de chance, ça va s'infecter et tu souffrira le martyr, poursuivit-il avec un grand sourire sadique.  
- Ce ne serait pas plus simple d'aller voir un tatoueur? Martel se tenait appuyée sur l'embrasure de la porte. Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant l'air étonné des deux hommes. Enfin, en ce qui concernait notre alchimiste, c'était plutôt un ennui mesuré.  
- Loin de moi l'idée d'écouter votre conversation, mais j'ai entendu un grand bruit alors je suis venue. Elle rejoignit les deux bruns d'un pas lent, savourant son effet. Greed en profita pour lâcher l'écarlate et croisa les bras. Il demanda, l'air intéressé:  
- Ah oui? Tu connais quelqu'un qui serait capable de faire ça? Enfin, sans qu'on doive lui faire comprendre de manière un peu brutale que c'est dans son intérêt...  
- Ouais, je connais quelqu'un qui serait apte à rendre ses moyens à ce cher Kim'. affirma-t-elle tout en regardant ses ongles d'un air détaché. Et aussi afin de ne pas croiser le regard de "ce cher Kim" qu'elle devinait posé sur elle, intense et fixe.

Oui, Martel connaissait quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur en voyant ces deux psychopathes...

-Tu nous y conduira demain, conclut le patron. Il est déjà tard, je doute qu'il soit disposé à nous recevoir maintenant. Sur ce, il les laissa, et Martel quitta la pièce à sa suite, n'ayant rien de plus à ajouter, et désirant ardemment se soustraire à la vue soupçonneuse de ce cher Ecarlate.

Kimblle décida d'aller se coucher, après tout il allait bientôt retrouver ses cercles de transmutations chéris, et par là toute son "efficacité".

Martel se glissa rapidement dans les draps de son lit, qui comme tout le reste du mobilier peu nombreux, n'était pas en très bon état, mais bon c'était mieux que rien. Au fil du temps passé, ils avaient réussi à aménager leur planque de façon assez confortable malgré tout. Certains auraient aimé faire un braquage pour se pouvoir plus luxueusement, mais cela aurait trop attiré l'attention, avait tempéré Greed.

Tout en se retournant à la recherche d'une position plus agréable afin de trouver le sommeil, la jeune femme songea que décidément tout ceci était bien étrange. Sans doute aurait-elle dû s'abstenir de parler du tatoueur aux deux hommes, mais pour l'instant Kimblee étant nettement moins dangeureux, elle pouvait encore se permettre quelques plaisanteries amusantes...Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

**OooO**

Et oui les serpents peuvent se décrocher la mâchoire pour avaler leurs proies.

**Note**: J'espère que ça vous a plu, le chapitre 3 devrait suivre sous peu. Merci de m'avoir lue!


	3. Le tatoueur

**Résumé : **Martel a trouvé une solution pour les cercles de Kimblee: le tatoueur ! Ils décident donc de s'y rendre, accompagné de Greed bien entendu.

(personnages principaux: Kimblee, Greed, Martel)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (à mon grand regret) et je ne me fais absolument pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic.

**Couple :** Greed /Kimblee. (et oui ! X3) Quelques allusions en ce qui concerne Martel ;)

Alors avis à ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoï (relations homosexuelles) vous pouvez encore fuir !

**Chapitre 3: Le tatoueur**

Le lendemain, la femme-serpent se trouva réveillée par une présence fort désagréable, si désagréable qu'elle put même la sentir durant son sommeil. Un long frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle se relevait, apercevant Kimblee assit au pied de son lit, qui la détaillait de ses yeux dorés. Étrangement, ses yeux l'avaient toujours mise mal à l'aise, bien qu'elle se soit habitué aux regards froids des reptiles. Peut être était-ce cette lueur...

En tout cas, elle put constater avec un léger sourire qu'il n'avait toujours pas reprit son apparence normale.

- Allons voir ce tatoueur, commença-t-il sans autre préambule, d'un ton impérieux. Martel put aisément deviner son impatience au ton de sa voix, puisque son attitude était somme toute, relativement normale. Enfin normale pour Kimblee, cela va sans dire.

- Bonjour, oui je vais bien et toi ? fit-elle sarcastique, lui rappelant les règles de politesse élémentaires. Ça te dérangerait que je m'habille avant, grimaça-t-elle, désormais de mauvaise humeur, comme souvent au réveil. L'homme ne quittant pas son lit, elle grogna de nouveau :

- Pousse toi de là ! Les traits de Kimblee se tordirent un bref instant, puis il se leva de mauvaise grâce alors que la chimère en faisait tout autant. Avant de la laisser seule, il lui lança un dernier regard qui eut pour effet de la réveiller complètement.

- Dépêche-toi, dit-il uniquement, laconique. Il sortit, alors que Martel laissait échapper un soupir, soulagée.

Elle fit sa toilette et s'habilla rapidement, puis rejoignit Greed et Kimblee, qui l'attendaient.

Elle regarda Greed d'un air interrogateur, qui choisit de ne pas lui répondre, et lui fourra un sac en papier dans les mains, d'où émanait une délicieuse odeur de brioche chaude.

- On mangera en chemin, expliqua-t-il pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci doutait sérieusement que Greed ou Kimblee ne prendraient ne serait-ce qu'une brioche, alors elle se servit et en prit une grosse et bien dorée, qu'elle mordit allègrement. Elle eut une pensée émue pour son chef, qui avait pensé à son petit déjeuner malgré le fait qu'ils soient assez pressés, par Kimblee bien sûr.

Ils se mirent alors en route, laissant derrière eux le Devil's Nest. Martel se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers une partie de la ville que les deux hommes ne connaissaient de toute évidence pas. Greed jeta un œil vaguement intéressé aux devantures des magasins et autres affiches, tandis que le regard de l'alchimiste restait obstinément fixé sur le dos de Martel, qui décida de ne pas y prêter attention, après un énième frisson.

De toute façon, sans elle ils ne trouveraient jamais. Ou après de longues errances ou autres joyeusetés. Elle connaissait bien le chemin, d'ailleurs pas une seule fois elle n'hésita sur la direction à prendre. Ils n'eurent donc pas à demander leur route, ce qui aurait pu être très embarrassant, de l'avis de Greed qui pour une fois, ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer.

Martel, avançant d'un pas rapide et assuré, longeait sans crainte les murs recouverts de crasse de quartier, qui à défaut d'être mal famé, n'était sans doute pas bien riche.

D'une part parce qu'elle connaissait bien le coin, cela va sans dire, d'autre part parce qu'elle était avec M'sieur Greed. Les seules personnes qu'elle craignait un tant soit peu étaient les autres homuncules, et elle doutait de les voir subitement apparaître au détour d'un chemin. Quant à la personne qui l'effrayait le plus, elle était désormais inoffensive. Kimblee (car c'était bien de lui dont il s'agissait) aurait peut être pu utiliser ses talents d'alchimiste si il l'avait voulu, mais cela impliquait de tracer sans cesse ces sempiternels cercles sur le sol ou toute autre surface similaire.

Et cela l'ennuyait beaucoup. Car en réalité, Kimblee était une vraie feignasse.

Il s'était habitué à la subtile efficacité de ses propres cercles, et détestait la perte de temps qu'occasionnait le fait de tracer un cercle d'alchimie parfait. C'était sa propre méthode qui prévalait, sans conteste, bien plus probante et raffinée. Bon, peut-être pas raffinée.

Ainsi les dessins noirs qui couvraient d'ordinaire ses paumes lui étaient particulièrement utiles, voire nécessaires.

Martel s'arrêta enfin devant une boutique à l'aspect assez miteux. Les lettres au dessus de la vitrine, qui indiquaient "tatoueur" étaient à moitié effacées.

On pouvait cependant voir des illustrations et autres photos affichées dans la vitrine, présentant le travail du ou des artisans.

C'était des peintures aux couleurs vives et franches, pour la plupart. L'or se fondait dans le rouge écarlate, l'azur jaillissait du vert émeraude des écailles d'un animal fabuleux; le violet fermait les yeux d'une créature humanoïde.

Quelque part, tout cela rappelait fortement à Greed et Kimblee les chimères, ces êtres alliant une apparence humaine à des caractéristiques animales. La jeune femme poussa la porte avec facilité et entra dans la boutique peu éclairée. Les deux hommes la suivirent.

Un homme assez âgé d'après ses cheveux grisonnants et sa barbe (et moustache) poivre et sel alla à la rencontre de la jeune femme.

Il lui sourit l'air affable :

- Martel ! Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas passée par ici.

- J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire, mais ça va. Et toi ? Le commerce marche bien ? questionna-t-elle en souriant. De toute évidence, ils étaient amis et devaient se connaître depuis un certain temps.

- Oh tu sais, ça va ça vient, mais dans l'ensemble, ça marche bien. J'ai encore pas mal de demandes avant de songer à prendre ma retraite et à confier le commerce au gamin.

- Ah oui ? Et bien tant mieux. Aliernor n'est pas là, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché, tout en regardant une porte au fond qui devait probablement mener à une arrière-salle ou peut être à des appartements.

- Non, il a prit un jour de congé. Pourquoi, tu voulais le voir ? Le vieux leur sortit des chaises tout en lui demanda ça, et les invita à s'assoir. Martel ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise puis riant nerveusement, rassura le vieil homme.

- Ah non, je me demandais juste, c'est tout. Elle reprit contenance, et se rappelant pourquoi elle était ici, présenta ses deux "camarades".

D'autant plus que l'air renfrogné de Kimblee semblait s'accentuer au fur et à mesure de sa conversation, qu'elle choisit prudemment de suspendre.

- Voici Greed et Kimblee, Luc. fit-elle en les désignant du pouce.

- Veillez pardonner mon impolitesse de tout à l'heure, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Martel que j'en oublie mes manières. Bienvenue chez moi. Vous voulez du thé ? demanda poliment l'homme tout en les inspectant d'un regard plutôt inquisiteur selon Greed, qui fit de son mieux pour paraître amical, tandis que Kimblee lui lançait un regard froid, la mine un brin boudeuse.

- Ce sont des amis à toi ? dit le dénommé Luc, s'adressant cette fois-ci à Martel.

- Heu on peut dire ça bredouilla cette dernière, l'air peu sûre d'elle, surtout devant la mine sombre qu'arborait désormais l'Alchimiste Écarlate.

- A vrai dire, nous aurions un service à vous demander, commença le boss, reprenant la situation en main. Il désigna Kimblee d'un signe de tête et poursuivit: Il voudrait se faire un tatouage sur les paumes de la main. Le tatoueur haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il avait sans conteste l'habitude des demandes plus ou moins étranges. Car il était bien entendu possible de tatouer chaque partie du corps, bien que la peau et les nerfs ainsi que les os présent rendaient cela bien entendu plus pénible selon les zones.

Il examina avec attention les mains de Kimblee, qui les lui tendit avec une certaine mauvaise grâce.

- Bien, elles ne présentent heureusement aucune lésion, constata-t-il avec une certaine satisfaction.

- Alors, vous allez pouvoir commencez votre travail ? questionna Greed, un peu perturbé par l'impatience du brun, qui se lisait aisément de par son visage fermé et son corps tout entier, qui paraissait contracté. S'il avait été un fauve, songea-t-il, on l'aurait vu plaquer ses oreilles en arrière, le poil hérissé, prêt à bondir. Greed craignait, sans doute à juste titre, qu'une fois ses précieux cercles récupérés, il fasse sauter le tatoueur, et la boutique avec, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention. Et puis, ç'aurait été un peu ennuyeux pour Martel, qui elle n'était absolument pas capable de se régénérer à partir d'une poignée de cellules.

« Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez comme tatouage, répliqua l'homme tout en regardant Greed.

Kimblee se leva alors de son siège, et saisissant un morceau de fusain qui traînait sur un plan de travail, dessina sans grande considération pour le mur, ses cercles de transmutation dessus.

« Hum, ça se complique on dirait ! » pensa Greed. Martel recula instinctivement vers la porte, se glissant d'un simple mouvement le plus loin possible de l'Alchimiste Écarlate. Kimblee posa le fusain et se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

- Il me faudrait ça sur les deux paumes, dit-il d'une voix calme, où transparaissait cependant une pointe de menace.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils tout en s 'approchant du dessin, qu'il examina avec attention, le gravant dans son esprit dans les moindres détails. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque au jeune homme qui avait salit son mur d'une façon des plus désinvoltes.

- Vous voulez commencer par quelle main ?

- La gauche. Vous n'aurez qu'à faire l'autre après, répondit le « jeune homme » d'un ton impérieux.

« Kimblee diplomatie 0 ! » songea Martel, désespérée.

- Je suis navré, mais il va être difficile de faire les deux tatouages à la suite.

L'Ecarlate allait répliquer, mais le tatoueur le devança :

- Comprenez bien que ce n'est pas intentionnel, mais vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous servir de vos mains pendant un temps, étant donné que votre tatouage sera sur la paume. Il suffira de revenir me voir deux ou trois semaines après, de manière à ce que cela cicatrise. Sinon vous allez avoir du mal à faire quoi que ce soit avec deux mains bandées.

Martel ressentit comme une onde de choc se répandre à travers la pièce. C'était certainement son instinct animal qui l'avertissait du danger. Greed devait pressentir lui aussi ce qui était sur le point d'arriver, puisqu'il s'avança vers Kimblee et posa la main sur son épaule. Celui-ci se tourna brutalement et lui tordit le bras. L'homononcule eut une brève grimace de douleur, mais il était habitué à souffrir, donc cela ne le gêna pas particulièrement.

- Bon, maintenant tu vas écouter sagement le monsieur, ok ? affirma-il à voix basse, sans se soucier des conséquences. Ce qui eut étrangement pour effet de calmer l'alchimiste, lui rappelant la raison de sa présence ici. Son brusque rajeunissement qui était la cause de la perte de ses cercles. Kimblee se sentit presque déprimé à cette idée. Mais bien presque. Il lâche Greed sans un mot d'excuse.

- Vous avez intérêt à faire ça bien. Sinon je vous tue, conclut le brun aux yeux dorés d'un air maussade qui renforçait, de manière fort involontaire cela va de soit, son apparence adolescente.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant, assura l'homme avec un léger sourire. D'ordinaire, ce sourire aurait été suffisant pour que Kimblee lui fasse subir milles tourments, mais là il n'était pas d'humeur. Il était las, et avait plutôt hâte que tout ceci se termine. Et puis, il n'allait pas éliminer sa seule chance de retrouver ses cercles. Après cela, aucun des deux ne dit plus un mot et l'homme commença son travail, usant de diverses aiguilles fines et pour la plupart, bien pointues.

Il avait un certain talent, et le dessin prit rapidement formes sous les aiguilles manipulées par une main experte. Cela devait être assez douloureux, mais Kimblee n'en montra rien, pas même une simple crispation de la mâchoire. Quand ce fut finit, le tatoueur désinfecta le tout avec de l'alcool, et appliqua un pansement tout en précisant qu'il faudrait le renouveler régulièrement et bien le nettoyer.

Le jeune homme se leva alors et prononça une brève salutation avant de sortir de la boutique, rapidement suivit par Greed, qui remercia le tatoueur et le paya.

Tout en rangeant ses divers instruments et jetant les aiguilles, Luc confia à Martel qu'il avait eu l'impression d'agir en tant que médecin et non tatoueur, comme si cette action avait été un soin nécessaire au beau jeune homme aux yeux dorés. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

- Essaie juste de ne pas te faire descendre d'ici la prochaine fois. Sinon je doute qu'il soit très content. Luc laissa échapper un rire de sa belle voix grave et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Sur ce, elle le quitta elle aussi, courant rejoindre les deux autres qui commençaient déjà à s'éloigner.

Luc la regarda faire, amusé, tout en se disant qu'il était content qu' Aliernor ai prit un jour de congé. Il préférait recevoir ce genre de client seul.

**OoOoO**

* * *

Le retour au Devil's Nest se passa sans un mot, Kimblee boudant, Greed réfléchissant et Martel rêvassant. Arrivée, elle quitta alors ses deux acolytes pour discuter avec Dorchet, qui était tranquillement installé au bar, tandis qu'une autre chimère lui servait une double vodka. Elle s'appuya alors nonchalamment contre le bar qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et engagea la conversation. Il devait sans doute lui demander où avait-elle bien pu emmener le patron et Kimblee.

Notre alchimiste écarlate choisit lui aussi de s'éloigner, mais l'homoncule le suivit avec une certaine obstination.

Voyant que le brun l'ignorait royalement, Greed commença d'une voix basse et sourde:

- J'aimerais que ça soit clair entre nous...

- Il n'y a rien à dire, l'interrompit l'autre avec un geste de la main comme pour chasse un insecte.

- Oh, je crois bien que si, répliqua le boss avec une note de menace dans sa voix. Kimblee se retourna et fit mine de partir, mais il n'en eut tout simplement pas le temps. D'un mouvement vif, Greed l'avait attrapé par les épaules et plaqué contre le mur. L'une de ses mains délaissa le corps du brun pour s'appuyer sur la surface, réduisant encore plus l'espace les séparant.

- Je crois qu'on a des choses à mettre au point, reprit l'homoncule, les sourcils froncés. D'abord, tu ne vas pas revoir ce tatoueur ou un autre avant deux semaines ou moins. Ensuite, tu y vas obligatoirement avec Martel ou moi. Enfin, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu te retrouve sous cette apparence! T'as pas daigné décroché un mot là dessus depuis ton retour il y a quelques jours. Va falloir que tu t'explique mon gars.

Kimblee, passablement ennuyé, détourna le regard. Ce rapport de force le gênait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, surtout que comme l'avait souligné Greed, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Se sentant en position de faiblesse, il tenta de se dégager en arrachant son bras à la prise ferme de l'homme, mais c'était peine perdue.

Il fit la moue, ce qui surprit quelque peu son interlocuteur. Avec ces quelques mèches qui retombaient nonchalamment sur sa figure, l'Alchimiste avait quelque chose de .._.mignon_.

Quelle découverte! Songeait Greed, qui chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit.

- J'en sais rien, répondit finalement L'Ecarlate froidement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça, et j'en ai pas grand chose à fiche, à vrai dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai plus mes cercles. Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Greed poussa un soupir et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Il va pourtant falloir faire quelque chose, si jamais tu veux retrouver ton apparence initiale, non?

Kimblee ne répondit pas et Greed finit par le lâcher.

Il le laissa partir, tout en songeant que les semaines à vivre n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir...

* * *


End file.
